villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flim Flam Cider Song
"The Flim Flam Cider Song", also known as "The Flim Flam Brothers Song", is a song from the season two episode "The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000" of the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It features the Flim Flam Brothers as they try and sell a cider-making machine to the citizens of Ponyville and try to prove that their cider is better than the one made by the Apple Family. The song was performed by Flim's voice actor Sam Vincent, Flam's voice actor Scott McNeill, Granny Smith's voice actress Tabitha St. Germain, and a chorus as the other ponies. Lyrics Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share Well you've got opportunity In this very community He's Flim He's Flam We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers! Traveling salesponies nonpareil Nonpa-what? Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be And that's a new world, with tons of cider Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking doubt that. So take this opportunity In this very community He's Flim He's Flam We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers! Traveling salesponies nonpareil I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport I say, our mode of locomotion And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same But my brother and I have something most unique and superb Unseen at any time in this big new world And that's opportunity Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best The unbelievable Unimpeachable Indispensable I-can't-believe-able Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000! d'you say, sister? Oh, we got opportunity In this very community Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam With your Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000! filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? sure, I guess. Opportunity, in our community Ready, Flim? Ready, Flam? Let's bing bang zam! show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! (Cider, cider, cider, cider...) Watch closely, my friends! The fun begins! here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider! Feel free to take a sneak peek! Now wait, you fellers, hold it! You went and over-sold it! I guarantee that what you have there won't compare For the very most important ingredient Can't be added or done expedient And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care! Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best So whaddaya say then, Apples? Care to step into the modern world And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test? (Cider, cider, cider, cider...) do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! We're saying you've got... Opportunity In this very community He's Flim, he's Flam We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers! Traveling salesponies nonpareil! Yeah! Other Appearances *The song was featured in the album Songs of Friendship and Magic. *It was also featured in the vinyl album Magical Friendship Tour. *Some instrumental parts of the song are used in the game Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon Blast. Gallery Images The_Flim_Flam_brothers_S2E15.png Flim_and_Berryshine_2_S02E15.png Flim_and_Flam_S2E15.png Crowd_looking_at_the_Super_Speedy_Cider_Squeezy_6000_S2E15.png Flim_Flam_hooves_outstretched_S02E15.png Activating_the_machine_S02E15.png He's_Flim_He's_Flam_S02E15.png Videos Official MLP FiM Music The Flim Flam Brothers Song HD|Episode MLP Friendship is Magic - "The Flim Flam Cider Song" OFFICIAL AUDIO|Soundtrack MLP FiM Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon Blast Gameplay|''Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon Blast'' Instrumental Version Covers Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 - (Vocal Cover) Remastered - Coconeru|Coconeru Super Ponybeat — The Flim Flam Brothers (Locomotion Mix) by Eurobeat Brony ft. Odyssey & Rina|Eurobeat Brony Flim and Flam (Remix)|The Living Tombstone The Flim Flam Cider Song (Notion Remix)|The Brony Notion Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (Sim Gretina Remix)|Sim Gretina Trivia *The song was the first villain song in the show. *It is the longest musical number in the show. *The song was inspired by the song "Ya Got Trouble" from the 1957 musical The Music Man. Similar to another television cartoon villain song: The Monorail Song. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:My Little Pony Songs Category:Video Game Songs